Feathers Falling
by Shimmerbreeze Of FireClan
Summary: Featherpaw is a skilled apprentice of OceanClan, until she is captured in the night. Now she is a slave of a group of cats known as the alliance. With only her friend Rose to help, Featherpaw must find a way to break out once and for all ((rated M for lemons))
1. Chapter 1

Featherpaw crept closer towards the mouse. She slid across the ground as her denmates watched. no one made a sound. Featherpaw could feel the mouse's heartbeat as she got closer. She soon straightened up with the mouse in her jaws.

"Great job Featherpaw," mewed her mentor Firebreeze. "its not always easy, hunting under pressure."

Featherpaw beamed. She was the second oldest apprentice, the oldest being her friend Falconpaw, who would become a warrior next week

Featherpaw went back to camp proudly. In OceanClan, apprentices were taught how to hunt under pressure and most never managed. Featherpaw was an exeptional hunter.

Featherpaw yawned. It was getting late. She padded towards the apprentices den and lay down in her nest.

An hour passed, and featherpaw couldn't sleep. She quietly crept out of the den into the forest.

Featherpaw padded through the woods, enjoying the peacefullness of the forest at night. She halted, suddenly smelling a strange cat. His scent was one of blood, and death. Featherpaw began to back away.

She felt a weight on her back, and twisted around to see a huge black tom on crushing her underneath him. Featherpaw hissed and swiped at the tom but he didn't move.

Two smaller white toms padded nochalantly(spelling?) out of a nearby holly bush. One of them held a black twoleg thing.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tie her up!" snarled the black tom on Featherpaw's of the white toms shuffled forwards and looped the twoleg thing over her neck.

Featherpaw struggled, trying to get it off, but it was fastened tightly around her neck. The black tom took the other end of the black thing in his mouth and dragged her forward.

Soon, the four cats reached the twolegplace. They padded around so many corners and past so many houses that Featherpaw lost count. The toms seemed to know exactly where they were going.

A grey tom came out of a tiny-looking crack in the back of the alley and nodded to the black tom. Then he took the black thing and led Featherpaw into the crack.

It was wider then she originally thought and led to a huge underground cavern. She was pulled towards one side of the room and the saw a row of barriers made of weird shiny cobwebs.

The tom opened a hole in one and shoved her in. Featherpaw. realized that there were other cats in the small spaces like the one she was trapped in. A small cream she-cat was to her left.

"hi. my name is Rose. And you are?" she asked.

"Um... Featherpaw," Featherpaw muttered.

"Are you a clan cat? You don't look very mean," was Rose's reply.

"yeah? is that bad?" Featherpaw challenged.

Featherpaw suddenly felt a sharp pain to her head, then everything was still.

(dun dun dun! Please review! the review button likes when you click it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Featherpaw woke up in a small clearing. Rock was standing over her. She could feel his hot breath in her face. "Well?" he snarled "Are you just going to like there gawping at me? Get up!"

Featherpaw scrambled to her feet, noticing a pain in her leg. Rock must have bitten her. Rock began circling Featherpaw, which made her nervous.

"What's your name?" he growled. "F-Featherpaw," Featherpaw mewed quickly. Rock thought about this information for a while. "That is no longer your name. Flame will change it later. Feattherpaw looked at Rock, confused, but he was done answering her.

A silvery-grey tom stepped out of a bush. Rock looked over. "Ah, Storm. Good luck, this one's stupid." Storm flicked his ear and padded over to Featherpaw, who REALLY hated Rock now and figured things could only get worse

"My job is to train you as a slave so you'll be ready for the auction," Storm explained. Featherpaw was horrified. "An auction?!" she gaasped. "For what?"

"She-cats," Storm replied. Featherpaw backed away. "Why?" she asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "I told you. As slaves."

Featherpaw turned and ran, but Storm was faster. "They call me Storm for a reason," he growled. Featherpaw felt herself being dragged across the grass and into the crack which was her new home.

Soon, she was thrown into the small 'cage' in the corner. Battered and bruised, she fell asleep.

((I KNOW ITS STORT. DO NOT SPAM BUTTON WITH: your chapters need to be longer. actually do, so I can throw a party when I get 20,000 reviews about chapter size. at least then I know you read my story.))


End file.
